


The other side of the moon

by JauneRyouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Corruption, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, Kise is feisty, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneRyouta/pseuds/JauneRyouta
Summary: We always claimed to see the full moon but we often forgotten the fact that the moon only shows its bright side ,and who knows what's store at the other side?Akashi is cruel but do people see his soft side? Ryouta always being feisty but can people notice his fragility? Aomine always be confident but what if a lost smack him straight to his face, will his other side shown? Kuroko is selfless, is it really his true nature?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.First thing first I am sorry for the grammar mistake and also my limited vocabulary as English isn't my main language.I will take comments as a way to improve so yeah drop your comments juseyo!! Sec thing is Kuroko no basket isn't mine,credit to its author and also all the character.Anyway hope you guys will enjoy this fic :)

“Can you even hold the gun miss?”

A small smile formed on the perfectly sculptured face, amused upon hearing the comment.

BANG!

“Fuh”

It is really something with the visual of Kise Ryouta blowing off the smoke from the tip of his gun .The pink lips pout cutely before pointing back the weapon straight to the enemy in front of him.

“As you can see I can hold this baby just good, and I can blow it just right.”

Damn .Saliva gulped down Aomine’s throat at the blonde’s words .Naughty thought keeps running through his head.

‘I will let you hold a bigger gun than that and I am sure you will love to blow it pretty boy.’

“I don’t know pretty boy like you love to play with gun .Are you sure you didn’t want to play princess with me? I can be your slave.”

Blood began dripping from Aomine’s right cheek where the bullet grazed his tan skin .Fascinating .No wonder Akashi really put his all to make this pretty boy his .A wild cat sure hard to be tamed.

“Now you do. But sorry, I am not playing with cheap quality gun, pretty boy has standard you know .This also apply when I play princess, but I don’t mind sexy slave.”

Long eyelashes batted on the skin under his eye as he winks cutely at the taller male .Shit .This is why he hates negotiating with the blonde, the image of him will haunt him in his wet dream and chase off Horikata Mai from his memory.

“You make me envy at those guns you have touched and blew.”

Rough pad of his thumb caressed his right cheek, tainted by the warm blood that trickled out from the fresh made wound .Shit .Akashi has warned him about this .The wild cat sure love to purr to lure his enemy ,flashing his beautiful visual that blinds the sight of the prey before he attacks you with his claws .Sneaky bastard .But that’s what make Aomine love about him .No matter how rough he is, the lynx is able to withstand him .He brings his blood tainted thumb into his mouth, tasting his own blood.

“Anyway, if you come with me, I will make sure to put your hand and lip for a better use, a better gun.”  
His eyes never leave the golden orbs that hungrily observed him; eyes fixed on the mouth and tongue that licking on the blood from his tan thumb.

“I don’t mind coming with you.”

Eyes still fixed on Aomine’s lip as he taking his elegance walk towards the tanned man, gun still pointed straight at the between his enemy’s eyes .Imayoshi raised his gun straight away, pointing at the younger mafia’s leader .A hand sign and a glare shoots by Aomine makes he lowered the gun to the its original position.

“Are you sure you can handle me just fine if I’m coming with you?”

The metal tip of the gun is icy cool, snug just right between Aomine’s eyebrows .Scare? No, Aomine just get excited when the doll close the distance between them by mere centimetres ,the perfume on Kise burning the desire in him to ravish the pretty male until he cries and begs to stop.

‘Damn! Why must Akashi sets his eyes first on Kise?’

Aomine licks his dry lips seductively, making sure every lap of his tongue is painfully slow because he loves the ambers follows his every moves.

“I am afraid I am the one who is too much too handle.”

A soft chuckle escaped the blonde’s mouth.

“But Mr. Sexy Slave, why should I go with you?”

His mocking tone is prominent but it is soothing to Aomine’s ears .Kise eyes darkened even though he tried to keep calm, he is demanding for the valid reason .The sexy doll has been living with Kaijou for long time and the place he in charge with always under control .Kise hates fighting and killing so he plays his part low and smart, mostly his visual did the vital role.

“Because Akashi wants you, he wants your talents, he wants all of you.”

It is a bit hard to spit out the truth but Aomine knows better not to betray the red haired order .He wants it, he gets it.

There’s a crease on Kise’s smooth forehead and the look on him just begging Aomine to elaborate his words just now.

“Well I don’t know his plan but I can bring you to him so you can just ask him yourself .But a no is not an answer Akashi expected from you.”

Kise looks a little disappointed, with his juicy bottom lip jutting up and furrowed eyebrows.

‘Oh god can he stop acting so cute’

Who doesn’t know Akashi? He is the important person in their business and the master who pulled all the chains of the trade between the upper and underground world .Kise knows better not to get involved with him directly and keeps his profile low enough so he won’t catch the emperor’s eyes .Unfortunately the mafia boss has set his eyes on him for god knows how long.

The problem is Akashi won’t accept no as an answer and the impact of rejecting him is the same as accepting the death threat .Kaijou has small number of member and losing any of them never crossed Kise’s mind .It is zero percentage to go head on with Teiko without losing .Shuutoku, Seirin, Tuou, Yosen and Rakuzan, the five subs family under Teiko is blessed with their own speciality.

The reason Aomine is here because Tuou is known for their agility, cunning and manipulative traits .Their centre Momoi Satsuki isn’t the common girl with pretty face and good rack, she can just take a look at you and tell all the information that you don’t even know yourself .They used the information to manipulate other and it is dirty work if Kise might saying.

“Okay, bring me to Akashi then,”

There are groans from the Kaijou’s side, seems like they don’t agree with Kise’s idea.

“…but don’t you ever dare lays a finger on my family here.”

‘He is interesting’

“Okay, I am sure Akashi will be more than please to grant your wish.”

“He better be.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Seems like Aomine did his mission well.”

The shogi’s piece in between Akashi fingers froze mid-air for a moment before placing it on the board where Midorima not expecting it to be .A small smile spread on Akashi’s face for both his future winning against Midorima in Shogi and also his one step closer to win Ryouta’s heart.

“I hate your smile, it is creepy.”

Midorima fix his glasses while thinking a way to counter the attack from Akashi’s.

“Is it that bad to celebrate my own victory?”

One side of the green eyebrows raised while still holding the wooden piece between his bandaged fingers .There is no place to run and Akashi is always right that he will win .Sighing, the green h aired male just drop the shogi piece outside the board declared his lost.

“It’s always fun to play against you Shintarou.”

Midorima snorts at the remarks and ignored it by looking at the notifications on his smartphone.

“May I know what do you want with Kaijou actually?”

Akashi, whose eyes still set at the front gate of his mansion, replied; 

“I’m afraid that you are not allowed to question my action Shintarou.”

With a smile that represent all the darkness in the world.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !!! here I come with second chapter and it is full with akakise and a lil hint of akakuro .Aokise will come later, don't worry :D I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter ~~~

Kise hates this.

He doesn’t being tied to the chair he sits on neither has clothes covering his mouth for him not to speak .But the air around him makes the pretty boy freeze in his spot, not to mention the stern looks from the heterochromia eyes that fixes on him from the minute he walks in the dark room .Neither any of them open their mouth yet and Kise feels itchy to talk and ask millions of question he prepares in his mind for the handsome emperor to answer.

“So,"

Kise flinched when the sharp but soothing voice of Akashi leaving his mouth, it is the first time Kise listen to him talking .He is so nervous waiting for the question to drop at him.

"your name is?”

What? Kise blinks hard at the question .Isn’t he is the one who wants Kise to come to him yet he doesn’t even know his name? Is he trying to make a joke but the whole world knows, Akashi never does joke .That’s right, but what the hell is it with the stupid grin on his face.

‘Is he enjoying himself playing fool on me?’

One side of Kise’s lips stretched to his ear, no one said two can’t play the game.

“Akashi Ryouta, and you are?”

Damn, if the light flashing inside Akashi’s eyes can kill, Kise sure he will die on the spot .His eyes shines dangerously at Kise's answer and the way he smiles wickedly sends chill to Kise’s entire body.

Kise isn’t that much different; his body react almost sinfully by his own answer .He doesn’t even realize how his face showing such expression that lustfully attractive in front of the predator.

“Akashi Seijuurou, your child future daddy.”

Akashi enjoys every detail on Kise’s face, the changes of his expression from drinking in victory to being caught in his own trap .The pretty boy sure bless with everything except masking his feeling because for Akashi, Kise is an open book .The way he is so flustered by Akashi’s answer is so amusing, the pinkish botch crawling onto his milky skin from his exposed neck to his face, damn he is so surreal.

‘Damn’

He is smooth, that’s what running inside Kise’s mind, trying hard to not reacting to Akashi’s word .He can feel his whole body burning, well he is not the one to be blame .Akashi is just too damn hot, he is every dream husband everyone could ask for, well scratch for his height, that is not important anyway .Kise is used to all the male and female ran after him, trying hard to get inside his pant, but something about Akashi Seijirou doesn’t feel right .Well it has never be right since the first time the rumor of Akashi had got his eyes on him .Akashi Seijuurou, the alpha of all alpha male, the dominance of all dominator, he surely has high taste but why him? Midorima, one of Akashi’s pawn, who controlled the sub family of Teiko,Shutaku had warned him about Akashi’s obsession over him .Because sooner or later, the emperor will come to get him.

“Well it is not my business nor that I care nanodayo.”

That’s what he told him while fixing glasses on his nose’s bridge .He secretly come to Kise for his younger sister since she living and studying near Kaijou protected area, mostly because her undying love to Kise since his modelling day.

“Oh, my future children’s daddy .So what are you doing for life, hmm daddy?”

‘Daddy’

Akashi smiles getting wider, it almost too scary to look at but Kise can’t back off now, two can play the game and Akashi is not the only one who can moving him just like one of his shogi piece .Kise always prefer to be the receiving end but he isn’t going to let them dominating him easily .By his thought he sounds like a really experienced sex partner but to tell the truth he is a virgin .He never has experience with human’s touch beside the cold pink plastic of penis miniature he hid under his bed and tons of flavoured lube his stashed inside his bedside drawer .Virgin but a very skilfully virgin, he knows where to flick on the switch inside a man .From the sharp look from Akashi, he knows he find the right button .His glee isn’t last long when the red haired male in his expensive tailored suit making his way to the end of the table, where Kise is sitting.

“I do business, a lot of business…”

In no matter of time his sharp yet so elegant moves brings him behind Kise, hands both caged Kise while placing his mouth dangerously close to Kise piercing ear .

“But now, I want to do you.”

“Ahh”

Kise immediately covers his mouth with both of his hand, shit he never knows his plan will backfire this way .And what’s with the lewd noise coming out from his mouth just now? Did he just turned on by a lick to his ear, usually Kise finds the act is gross but why his body betraying him?

The pinkish hue on Kise’s skin becoming darker and strangely his lower part harden by the simple action .Akashi notices how the wild cat shifted uncomfortably under his caged, the way he no longer sit cross-legged, the way his hand no longer playing with the loose strand of his blonde hair since he first spoke .He never joke when he said he got his eyes on Kise, he notices everything on Kise, the usual haircut that due on Sunday every two weeks, the usual onion gratin soup at the French restaurant at the middle of Tokyo, the workout schedule at the gym 150 metres from Kise’s house, his meeting with Midorima Shintarou at the basketball court once a while, yeah he knows everything .Call him a freak, a psycho, a stalker, he is okay with everything people want to label him with if it related to his feeling to Kise .Now he is here, tugging on rope with his feisty talk and a few minutes later got entangled in his own trap, damn he is so adorable.

Akashi’s hot breath behinds him make every little hair there stands, he can no longer hear his own heartbeat .This is so wrong; that is what Kise thought but he can help himself feeling hopelessly drowning in Akashi’s affection, the way his secretly playing spy on him, he knew it .But he is so scared if Akashi is just the same with other, what if Akashi also after his body? The thought trigger warm tears to fall from his eyes.

The warm tears fall onto Akashi’s hand who is still trapped him against the table which caught the emperor’s attention .Kise Ryouta is crying? The confident pretty man who lead a gang family, crying? 

“What exactly do you want from me? Are you after my body too?”

The words coming out from Kise’s mouth hurts Akashi, stabbing him right onto where his heart is thumping .Is he really going after Kise’s body? The only thing for sure is, Akashi wants him, Akashi demands every part of him, the pretty side and also the dark side of Kise .But what should he told Kise? What is this unfamiliar feeling of wanting to keep Kise by himself and indulge him with all he has .Just what should Akashi named this strange intuition?

There are silence across the room except from the soft sobs and heavy breathing, the air is thickening and Kise hates it .Kise hates more when Akashi can’t give any answer to his simple question or maybe he has no answer for that .Maybe he is the same with the other guys, the love Kise craved for never crossed Akashi’s mind at all .He never did, they never did.

But the truth is Akashi never know, he didn’t know what is love.

“Sei chan~~”

Thanks to Mibuchi Reo who always coming to Akashi’s private meeting room without even bother to knock but strangely still kept alive by the emperor .Kise use the end sleeve of his cardigan to wipe his tears and face back to the lifesaver at the entrance with his usual charming smile .A former model still has this trick under his sleeve but Mibuchi isn’t going to buy it because Kise is too dumb to not realized he has smudged his eyeliner all over his red face, which Mibuchi learnt that the blonde had been crying before he is coming.

“What it is Reo?”

The motherly part of Mibuchi doesn’t hear anything from Akashi instead he comes closer to Kise and pulls him from being trapped between the table and Akashi.

“What are you doing to this precious boy Sei chan? He was crying isn’t he? Are you hurting him? This is Ryou chan isn’t it? Ryou chan are you okay?”

Kise of course surprised by the warmth he received from the taller guy but this is so comfortable and he feels like home .Blame to his unstable hormone as he unconsciously wrapped his arm around Mibuchi and rest his face at the crook of his neck.

“Bring him to the guest room and Ryouta; I believe that we actually didn’t really discussing the true purpose you are here so please be here tomorrow morning at 10 a.m.”

Mibuchi is about to leave with Kise when he suddenly remember why he is coming to meet Akashi.

“Ah, Sei chan, it seems like Haizaki is making a scene at Seirin’s place again .I told Kagami to handle it but Tesu chan is eager to go instead of him .”

Even from this angle, Kise noticed Akashi face stiffened and he looks worried .Is that ‘Tetsu chan’ person important to him?

“I hope next time you should informed important stuff like this sooner.”

The tallest male in the room shrugged as he starts walking out with Kise.

“Isn’t it normal for Tesu chan to involve too? He is by any chance is one of important people of Seirin too.”

There is a loud sigh and the sounds of Mibuchi’s footsteps becoming faint to Akashi’s ears but he can definitely hear the word coming out from his closest friend .Akashi smiles as he never able to get mad to Mibuchi, plus he is right .Kuroko is a special friend of him, he knows the baby blued hair male the longest, he knows the male from the day his own father crushed Kuroko’s life .He saved him from the pit hole his own father threw Kuroko in .It is the guilt he has in him that he will bring to his death but Kuroko unfortunately mistook his care for something else that Akashi couldn’t understand and if he did he just couldn’t give .Because he believe that all of him has been took away by Kise Ryouta by the time his eyes catch him just years after his took over the family business .Kise never ask for it but Akashi knew he already lost everything for him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update,I wish I can update as much as I can but I got limited time to be a fangirl and a committed worker at the same time.But I'll try my best to keep providing content for aokise because I am so late into this fandom T T.

Regretful. There are nothing much he can do besides curling like a damn cat on the bed, day dreaming for a prince to save him from the silence.His phone no longer can entertain him, there's no reply from Kasamatsu or Moriyama. His eyes can only catch green thickness of the jungle right through the antique window.All the bird chirping outside the window seems to mock him for being locked inside this big mansion. Kise Ryouta, only 23 years old and already wish to die from this boredom.

The honey orbs glance around the interior of the room to find something that help him get through the long evening. There's nothing much in the room that attract his attention, if anything Kise feels like he's travelling through the time to the past. Everything look so historical, ancient and gold. Yeah the last part excite Kise a little bit because who doesn't love gold. 

He keeps scanning through the room until his eyes spotted a really cute gold kitsune ornament on the dress table. Swiftly,his legs brings himself closer to take a better look at the golden statue.Kise notices that this is the exact kitsune he always set his eyes on at the ancient store down the Shutoku's road after the a certain green guy told him about it.

"Ugh Midorimachii, I am so bored."

Kise can only sighs and complained as he let go the golden kitsune to it's place. 

"No wonder you are already gone when I came back to.the store last week."

Akashi.He is the owner of his long waited kitsune, well it is not surprising at all. The red haired guy always bought everything that catch his eyes before he can ever do. 

"Akashichii, are you serious when you confessed to me just now? Don't play with my heart any longer you know .I hate that."

Kise isn't stupid when he saw the red spot in the ornament left eye that keeps blinking since the first time his eyes land on it. Surely Akashi will supervise him 24/7 so that his wild lynx won't escape from his grip.

"And I'm bored over here, can you send someone to entertain me? Or maybe let me out to just wandering around this big mansion of yours? "

Akashi on the other hand at his private room chuckle a little too out of his character hearing Kise's plead. Damn,this blonde will be the reason for his death one day. 

"And also ,I want to get change, don't spy on me while I'm on it okay!"

Smart,  
mischievous,  
cunning,  
beautiful.

If only Kise knows Akashi has the complete collection of his half naked summer photoshoot back when the blonde was still a model. A wide line spread across his face when his hands sending a text message to someone to well help his Ryouta to get rid of his boredom.

It didn't take so long for a mean looking Aomine to arrive at his boss future boyfriend's room. He is half annoyed half excited after got the order to deal with the blondie. No one should disturb his pretty sleep,it's his number rule but apparently he should know to not disobey Akashi. And also,he is not stupid enough to not taking this chance to spend time with the beautiful boy. For someone who only get excited iver big boobs, it's a shocking for Aomine himself when Kise came into his life and turns everything upside down. 

He is beautiful,his long eyelashes batting against the skin under his eyes , his pink tounge that keeps licking on his lips, his captivating eyes that staring straight to Aomine's soul,his...

"Do you want to open this door for me or I need to kick the door for you?"

Okay,also his bad mouth. The navy haired man rolling his eyes knowing well the princess isn't playing with his word. He reaches the key and unlocks the door to find a wide grinning face of Kise Ryouta waiting for him at the entrance.

"Aominechiiiiii!!"

A sweet smell of Kise's cologne filled his nostril and the soft strand of the silky blonds tickles his cheeks. Aomine kniws well he is not sleeping but this definitely feels like a dream. His hands are about to return the big hug from Kise but he remember Akashi won't please to see that.

"Aominechii,I'm bored to death,I wanna go out please!"

His brain blame him for looking down just to find a very adorable same age male pouting against his chest with a kicked puppy expression.

"Come on,you won't be die from boredom."

"I can! I can't stand being quiet and sit still like a damn princess.Take me out please?"

"Ouh so now,you are a princess huh?"

"Aominechiiiiii!! You said before that you want to play princess with me don't you?"

Aomine raise his eyebrow,remembering the last meeting he had with Kise. He still remember the tip of Kise's gun between his eyes while they talked about that. Now the wild cat looks so different, is he becoming tame now?

"Well yes, and I do remember you said you don't mind a sexy slave?"

Kise blinks and smiles before hooking his arm with Aomine's tanned one.

"Of course! And Aominechii is sexy and handsome.Of course I won't mind."

'Tell me this isn't a dream,wake me up Satsuki!'

" Which part of me that looks sexy to you?"

"Aominechii!! Seriously! Can't I told you after our date?"

'Is going around this mansion can be caled as date? Is he being serious?'

"I won't take you out if you don't say it to me first. Remember you nearly shoot me last time "

"Aww Aominechii,I am sorry for that.You know that I have to protect myself especially against a manly ,fierce and mean looking guy like you."

Kise's anwer makes him turns his head to look at the shorter guy better while narrowing his eyes.

"Ahh I'm sorry Aominechii! I mean you are so sexy,hot and handsome. And also..."

The blond looks down and playing with Aomine's finger as he is hesitate to tell him the next reason.

"And?"

"And tall,I like tall person"

'I'm so dead'

Meanwhile Akashi in his private room,witnessing everything,

"You are so dead,Daiki '


End file.
